Historias de una familia 2
by E.Y.79
Summary: El tiempo sigue, y es hora de conocer un poco lo que ha sido la vida de la siguiente generación. Como principales tendremos a Dia y Chika, y su relación con sus hijas.—Mal summary; no lo se, pero por favor pasa y dale una oportunidad.
1. 1 - Familia Kurosawa

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

¡He, vuelto...! Y supongo no te importa, mientras tengan que leer. Así que dejare explicaciones al final, por si alguno le interesa.

Bueno no quiero hacer extensa la introducción, pero Sí leíste bien esta historia es la "secuela" de _-Historias de una familia-_ y espero de corazón les guste. Sin más que decir, les dejo leer.

 **DESCLEMIER : LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOLS PROYECT, _NO_ ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : Familia Kurosawa. _-13 años después. Presente.-_**

— **#POV GENERAL#—**

—Si, ya no se que hacer.—Dijo una pelinegra después de suspirar y con tono frustrado. Esta se encontraba hablando por su celular, recargada en su silla y masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—Si tanto te molesta deberías hablar con ella, ya no puede seguir con esa actitud. Deben enfrentar esto ya, antes de que mate la relación de las dos y de paso se lleven a Atsuki y Sawako—Dijo la voz de una mujer con enojo.

—Mira Chika, esta muy ocupada y estresada, no quiero darle más problemas ahora.—Grito un poco molesta por el tono en que le había gritado la mujer.

—Deja de defender la; se aman, pero desde aquello solo han evadido el tema y la has dejado alejarse.—Reprocho la mujer que había impuesto fuerza en sus palabras al dejar el cuchillo con un golpe seco en la tabla donde picaba, cosa que cuando escucho la ojiverde sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Esta bien, pero deja acabe con su obra, pues se estrenara en dos días.—Pidió rendida y pasando a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa.

—Bien, pero de verdad no lo atrases más, esas niñas quieren a una madre cariñosa y Chika lo es, solo que a olvidado que el pasado debe quedarse ahí...—No pudo terminar cuando fue interrumpida por Dia.

—Espera, parece que alguien quiere verme.—Dijo al ver en el teléfono que marcaban al numero 3.—Te llamare en unas horas.

—Mas te vale, odio que me dejes la conversación a medias.—Regaño la mujer.

—Si, te marcare después, mamá Nico.—Afirmo nerviosa Dia antes de colgar el celular, pues sabia que al decir se comprometía a hacerlo o sufrir consecuencias cuando viera a su madre.

Suspiro un par de veces y se levanto de su silla para servirse agua, volvió a tomar asiento y buscar entre los cajones una pastilla para disminuir al menos el dolor de cabeza. Pero antes de poder tomarla tocaron a la puerta, así que cedió el paso. Se arrepintió. Nadie hasta ahora, ni los casos que atendía, habían puesto pálida y nerviosa a la mayor de los Nishikino; Dia. Pero la persona frente a ella le causaba un revoltijo de emociones y cierta repulsión. Aun después de años, se veía igual, bueno algo descuidado pero tristemente -para ella- el "lazo" de sangre que les unía, se lo confirmaba, frente a ella estaba su padre.

—Buenas tardes.—Saludo el hombre que tomaba asiento.—Tal vez, se este preguntando quien soy señorita Dia...

—No te olvidaría nunca, aunque lo he deseado tanto. Y disculpe, pero usted no es quien para llamarme por mi nombre ni hoy, ni nunca, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Pregunto molesta y levantándose de su asiento.—¿Quien te ha dado permiso de sentarte? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Bueno creo que me guardas odio aun después de algunos años.—Dijo el hombre con algo de desconcierto.—Pero no tendrías porque, tu mi hermosa Dia eres un tesoro, un ángel...—Dijo el hombre que se acerco a la pelinegra para tomar su rostro, a lo que esta reacciono y golpeo la mano para alejarla, no quería nada que ver con él. Mientra lo miraba con rabia.—Es culpa de ese demonio que la familia se rompió y tuvimos que separarnos.—Agrego el hombre que intentaba acercarse.

—Si no retractas tus palabras ahora mismo, ten por seguro que llamare a seguridad y levantare un orden de restricción a tu persona.—Logro decir entre respiraciones pausada Dia, pues aquello que había escuchado le hervía la sangre ya que sabia se refería a su hermana, más sabia al estar a cargo y dentro del hospital debía mantener la compostura.—Así que dígame, que desea y váyase.

—Ver el retoño tan hermoso que te has vuelto en persona.—Dijo intentado acercarse de nuevo.

—Usted no es nada mio, así que lárguese y no vuelva.—Grito enseñando con su dedo a la salida.

—No, hoy quiero pasar un día con mi hija, mi única hija, una que ha llegado muy lejos...

—Mire, le advierto por ultima vez deje esta habitación, el hospital y no se vuelva acercar a mi o alguien de mi familia.

—¿Tienes familia?¿tengo nietos o nietas?—Pregunto emocionado y con una sonrisa. Dia evito no vomitar por la incomodidad que sentía.

—Enserio...—Intento hablar.

Ruby interrumpió en la habitación al escuchar desde el pasillo el tono de su hermana algo asustada y molesta; era extraño, hasta ahora la compostura de su hermana y sobre todo dentro del hospital, era serena y segura. Dejo a las niñas que la acompañaban con una de las enfermeras que pasaba y conocía bien, aunque antes de decir algo las niñas que no le obedecieron, entraron como el rayo para llegar a su madre, abrazándola de las piernas..

—Mamá.—Grito una niña de no más de 7 años, castaña y de ojos azules.

—Mira que hermosas...—Dijo el hombre que intento tomar a una.

—Ni se le ocurra tocar a alguna.—Salto con molestia y mas seguridad Dia.—Niñas vayan por favor con tía Ruby, ahorita las atiendo.—Pidió a la castaña, la cual era menor, para que tomara a su hermana, con el tono más tranquilo que podía.

—Pero mamá, Sawako-ne...—Intento reprochar la menor.

—Niñas, con su tía ahora.—Ordeno con un poco mas de fuerza.

—Bien... vamos hermanita.—Dijo tomando de la mano a una pelinegra que miraba confundida a su madre y hermana.

—Tú... siempre quieres alejar lo bueno de mi, solo has nacido para destruir todo.—Dijo el hombre que se volteo con brusquedad a mirara a la pelirroja.

—Eh...—Exclamo desconcertada la menor de los Nishikino que estiro sus manos para que las niñas la tomaran.—Niñas es mejor que nos vayamos, te veremos cuando te desocupes hermana.—Dijo girándose para salir de la habitación.

—Ella no tiene hermanas es hija única demonio.—Bufo con rabia el hombro que empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Dia desde que perdió la vista del hombre marco el numero de seguridad, pero fue cuando noto una pistola en su espalda y antes de decir algo, salio corriendo para ponerse frente a Ruby y sus hijas, deteniendo con su cuerpo el par de balas que hicieron eco por el pasillo.

—Dia-nechan...—Grito Ruby aterrorizada al escuchar las rodillas de su hermana, sabia que se había desplomado; giro con lentitud y tomando con fuerza a las niñas que intentaban acercarse a su madre; pues notaba la mirada del hombre en ella. Coloco a las niñas atrás de si.

—Mira lo que has hecho.—Bufo con mas rabia y poniendo sus manos en el rostro.

—Usted a sido el culpable, que diablos le pasa.—Ruby grito alterada al escuchar tal argumento.

—No tu has sido.—Replico volviendo a estirar el arma y apuntando a la frente de la pelirroja.

—Es un idiota, ¿quien se cree?—Pregunto retándolo con la mirada, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo, pues su hermana no se movía o hacia algún ruido..

—No se de que hablas, yo solo defenderé a mi hija de lo que le hiciste.—La mirada del hombre era ahora vacía y a la vez la de un lunático.

—Suelte el arma.—Ordenaron dos hombre que se ponían enfrente de la hija y nietas de su jefa. Ambos con dos armas. El hombre intento tirar del gatillo para disparar de nuevo, mas uno de los de seguridad disparo primero, el arma que cargaba era para dar una descarga, así que una vez en el piso se acercaron a esposarlo.

—Llamen a un doctor, y preparen un quirofano.—Dijo una enfermera que se acercaba a Dia y empezaba a revisar sus signos, y los posibles daños, pues algo de sangre ya se notaba en el piso.

—Tía, ¿mamá esta bien?—Pregunto Atsuki que abrazaba a su hermana mayor para tratar de calmarse.

—Si cariño, solo necesita que la revisen, pueden quedarse con Katsuki en lo que llamo a algunas personas.—Pidió con una sonrisa algo forzada, pues por esas pequeñas tenia que mantenerse fuerte.

—Si.—Aceptaron ambas pequeñas que tomaba asiento a lado de una mujer de cabellos rubios.

—¿Seguras?—Pregunto algo dudosa pues hacia nada la habían desobedecido. Sabia bien el porque, y ahora solo esperaba que su hermana saliera de esa para escuchar lo que querían decirles sus dos pequeñas.

—Lo haremos.—Afirmaron, a lo que con mirada cómplice con la enfermera, se alejo y saco su celular para empezar a marcar a la familia.

 _ **... - Flash Back - ...**_

—Entonces Mika, ¿serias mi esposa?—Pregunto un hombre que extendía una sortija a la mujer frente a él, sonriente de oreja a oreja sentía desde hacia un tiempo que era hora de formalizar la relación con su novia.

—Sí.—Acepto la mujer que lloraba de emoción mientras en su dedo entraba una pieza que uniría el resto de su vida con el hombre que tanto amaba.

Esta pareja de jóvenes-adultos llevaban siendo novios desde el primer año de la universidad, y aunque llegaban a pelear era típico que fuera por tonterías. más el amor que sentían por el otro era mas fuerte, así que se reconciliaban muchas veces con una simple mirada apenada; realmente se conocían desde la secundaria, y como algunas relaciones empezaron siendo amigos, y con el tiempo descubrieron que amaban al otro.

Su boda se llevo un año después, y no tardaron un par de meses juntos antes de saber que su familia crecería. No perdieron el tiempo, ninguno, hicieron todo porque cuando su pequeño/a estuviera en sus brazos supieran cuanto lo amarían el resto de su vidas. Él un hombre de cabellos levemente rojizos y ojos verdes; actualmente tenia 24, y a diferencia de algunos amigos suyos, una vez graduado ya contaba con trabajo pues en su familia ya se contaba con un negocio familiar de años. Era un hombre sereno y educado, obediente cuando recibía una orden, pero decidido y seguro al dar una. Y desde que nació al ser hijo único, se le enseño todo lo que debía saber para ser el encargado del negocio, así que se sentía feliz de haber llegado al puesto de jefe una vez termino la universidad la cual respaldaba sus conocimiento y capacidades para que no lo tomaran como un "suertudo" o "por favorititsmo" para quedar en ese puesto. Su nombre, Kurosawa Watanuki.

Por su parte ella tenia la misma edad que él, una caballera negra y ojos azul claro; y al ser novia de Watanuki, tuvo la oportunidad de saliendo de la universidad, trabajar en la empresa primero como asistente y luego como encargada de uno de las áreas del lugar, ya que ella demostraba ser capaz; amable y carismática, sabia obedecer ordenes y hasta realizar actividades en corto tiempo, en algunos momentos tímida, otros muy segura, todo dependía el momento y con quien tratara. Tras el embarazo, continuo con su trabajo los primeros cuatro meses, y tras eso lo dejo para dedicarse a la menor. Su nombre, Yatsumura Mika. Aunque al casarse paso a apedillarse Kurosawa.

Volvamos al punto principal. El primero de enero llego, y entre los brazos de un pelirrojo, sentado en la cama a lado de u esposa, cargaba a su pequeña recién nacida, con mucho cuidado y transmitiendo cariño. Como pocas veces sonreía muy emocionado al punto de parecer brillar. La mujer también pues notaba que su familia siempre habría alegría si estaban juntos. Claro que como cualquier recién nacido ocupaba sus atenciones hasta ser una niña grande y supiera cosas sobre el mundo.

La pequeña Kurosawa llevaba de nombre Dia, una pequeña de cabello negro como su madre y ojos verdes de la familia, había nacido con un distintivo particular, un lunar en la parte izquierda inferior del rostro debajo de sus labios. Actualmente con dos años era todo un prodigio, las palabras que pronunciaba eran las pronunciaba bien, ademas de agarrar cierto gusto a la música, no como para cantar o tocar, pero hasta el momento la música tradicional había sido su favorita. Hasta cierto día que quedo fascina con las melodías de un piano junto con una voz muy hermosa.—Quien iba a pensar que mas tarde una de esas personas serian su familia.—Al parecer era la repetición de niños talentosos que habían pisado ese auditorio tan jóvenes, ese gusto fue el primero en colocarse en primer lugar en lo que mas le gustaba a la pequeña Dia. Volviendo a esta pequeña, era muy querida y amada pos sus padres, su madre siempre estaba para ella y su padre cada que llegaba de trabajar no tardaba en prestase con ella para jugar: una familia cariñosa le había tocado a la ojiverde que siempre sonreía.

Este ambiente cambio al momento de saber que vendría un hijo más,a dos años de la llegada de Dia. Algo que tenia emocionada a la madre, al igual a la pequeña que seria hermana mayor. Pero al padre preocupaba, es cierro que tenia su propia empresa, pero no era un corporativo grande que le dejara mucho, por no decir que había estado ocultando la decadencia de algunas ventas; lo único que le confortaba era esperar a que tendría un hijo, para que el se hiciera cargo del negocio y su hija fuera lo que quisiera. Su mala suerte solo fue en aumento, pues este embarazo puso en riesgo a Mika, no solo llevando a una depresión a Watanuki por temer perder al amor de su vida, si no, también por el aumento de gastos: lo que le dolía era ver triste a su pequeña, no le gustaba, le estaba fallando a las dos. Así que legado el día, pedía que su esposa fuera quien saliera con vida de la sala, mientras cargaba a su hija en brazos para no sentirse culpable.

Las horas pasaron y por fin salio el doctor, diciendo que las cosas habían resultado bien, que habría que tener a la pequeña en observación al igual que a la madre, pero que estaban fuera de peligro, que seria llevada a su habitación y ahí la verían. Decir que algo dentro de él se rompió al saber que había tenido a otra niña lo dejo molesto. Aun así se adelanto para fingir frente a su esposa que estaba contento. Le entrego a Dia al ver que la pequeña estiraba los brazos para abrazar a su madre.

—Eres hermana mayor de un ángel mas pequeño que tu así que prométeme que cuidaras de ella.—Pedía la señora que jugaba la nariz de su hija con delicadeza, mientras la abrazaba con una mano transmitiendo amor y cariño.

—Si, mami.—Aceptaba la pequeña que sonría después de mucho.—Plometo que cuidale de ella hasta el final...Le dale el caliño que me das a mi y a papá.

—Uh, ¿y que tanto es eso?—Pregunto divertida la señora, pues sentía que algo estaba mal con su marido al ver solo una sonrisa en él y sentado.

—Enolme.—Grito emocionada abrazando a su madre y dando le, un beso en su mejilla.

—Bueno, si llegara el momento donde no me veas, quiero sepas que no significara que no esta a tu lado como el de Ruby, las amo...

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, la maquina donde se veía los signos de Kurosawa Mika, empezaron a bajar, llegando en nada los médicos y sacando a la familia. Pero no paso mucho cuando el señor Kurosawa era informado del deceso de su esposa. Pensaba había muerto sin conocer a su hija, pero fue cuando se entero que por la seguridad de la infante se le tendría encubada, así que ahí mismo en el momento ella tomo a la niña entre brazos y después de susurrar algunas cosas la entrego a la enfermera. Cayó derrotado al piso.

Desde ese día el murió y solo andaba como zombi, debes en cuando iba al hospital a ver al demonio que arruino su vida, odiando a cada segundo que le veía el parecido que tenia con el. Así que una vez era seguro el ambiente y el desarrolla se volvió normal, se dio de alta a la pequeña Ruby Korosawa. La cual solo vio su casa unos minutos, pues el hombre empaco algunos cosas de cuando Dia era una bebe y se subió al coche; Dia miraba confundida el lugar y algo en ella le decía que algo malo pasaría. Y muy cierto, solo el aura de su padre la cual era apagada le incomodaba. No logro entender del todo lo que pasaba, pero sabia que su hermana que apenas había salido del hospital no volvería a casa y se negó a regresar a casa sin la pequeña.

—Hija, vamos.

—No, papá es malo.

—No soy malo, pero es lo mejor para...

—No, hay escusa, papá es malo, te odio.

Aquellas fueron las palabras que terminaron de nublar el juicio del hombre que se paro de nuevo frente al director del lugar y solicitaba llenar otro formulario para dejar a su hija, renunciando como con la otra a los derechos como padre y dejando a la merced a dos pequeñas, nunca más volvió.

 _ **... - Pause Flash Back - ...**_

 _—Ruby, ¿cómo estás hija?_ —Pregunto amablemente una mujer que de su lado se encontraba leyendo algunos papeles.

 _—Mamá Maki, ¿estás muy ocupada?_ —Pregunto la pelirroja que aun se sentía aturdida, así que ignoro la pregunta de su madre, pues cuando recordó sabia que esta se encontraba fuera por negocios.

 _—Algo cariño, pero te pasa algo, ¿estás enferma? si es así ve con Dia..._ —Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, no pudo recordar lo hacia nada había pasado, así que se puso a llorar, preocupando a la ojivioleta que dejaba de lado su lectura.— _Ruby, ¿le paso algo a tu hermana?_ —Se notaba la angustia de señora Nishikino, pues el silencio le parecia extraño.

 _—Ella esta en quirofano mamá..._ —Respondió con dificultad una vez pudo con el nudo en su garganta.

 _—¿Qué ha pasado?_ —Pregunto preocupada Maki, que empezaba a guardar con desesperación sus cosas en el maletín y confundiendo a los presentes.

 _—Un hombre a entrado al hospital con un arma... ambos discutían... y las niñas... nos íbamos retirando cuando... y ella estaba en el piso..._ —Lo que decía apenas y si tenia sentido para ella pero le costaba procesar estar calmada.

 _—Tranquila cariño, tomare el vuelo próximo a salir y llegar haya. Cuida de las pequeñas, yo llamare a tu madre para que vaya enseguida._ —Dijo Maki que confundida, aun no entendía como alguien había pasado un arma y nadie lo detuvo, o al menos lo notaron, pero entendió que tendría que ver las cámaras y preguntar al personal.

 _—Eso haré mamá. Yo llamare a Chika, después de llamar a Erena-san._ —Dijo Ruby que se calmo un poco.

 _—Seguro que no ira, así que no llames a Chika._ —Dijo Maki molesta— _... Espera, ¿dijiste a a Erena, no seria mejor a Honoka?_ —Pregunto confundida.

 _—Erena-san se encuentra aquí de visita, esta con Leah y los niños._ —Dijo algo incomoda al ver que su madre Maki también perdía esperanzas en Chika. _—Ella puede llamar a tía Honoka, que seguro la convence de venir, mejor que yo._

 _—Bien, entonces hazlo. Pero no llames a Chika._ —Dijo antes de colgar.

—No lo puedo creer...—Mustio Ruby que se disponía llamar a su pareja, mientras regresaba con las niñas.

 _—Hola amor, mi madre, los niños y yo esperamos que regreses para ir al parque._ —Dijo Leah una vez que descolgó con mucha emoción sin escuchar a la otra que lloraba. Y cuando lo noto, no tardo en preocuparse.— _¿a pasado algo?_

— _Podrías venir al hospital, yo me disculpare con los niños por no poder ir al parque, y me pasas a Erena-san._ —Pidió Ruby lo mas tranquila que podía, mientras sonreía a las niñas que la veían de lejos.

 _—Claro, ahí estaremos._ —Afirmo Leah que tomaba las llaves del coche y pasaba el celular a su madre, para irse arreglar a los pequeños con un abrigo.

 ** _... - Continue Flash Back - ..._**

La vida no fue fácil en aquel lugar pero Dia cumplía con la promesa de cuidar a su hermana, ayudando a las mujer que cuidaban de ellas. Ni a la hora de dormir se apartaba de la pequeña Ruby. El tiempo paso, y las pequeñas tenían ahora cuatro y dos años; y hasta ahora nadie se interesaba en llevarse al par de hermanas juntas, pues estas eran inseparables. En ese tiempo una pequeña entro y termino volviéndose un miembro más entre estas hermana, la menor en cuestión tenia tres años, de cabellos naranjas y ojos color rojo vino; su nombre Chika Takami, era la única que podía acercarse a Ruby sin problemas de que la pelinegra y hermana mayor la atacara. No paso mucho tiempo en que se volvieron amigas. Llegando a cumplir años, Dia ahora tenia cinco, Chika cuatro y Ruby tres, pensaban que pasarían otro año juntas en aquel lugar que ya veían como un hogar. Pero por terminar el año, la vida de ellas tres cambio.

—Takami Chika, ¿esta aquí?—Pregunto una chica de cabellera naranja igual a la menor que causo cierta conmoción a las niñas de una mesa.

—Soy yo...—Respondió temerosa Chika alzando la mano, pues se plan de ocultarse era en vano, al notar que una de las encargadas la señalaba.

—Mira que linda Honoka...—Grito emocionada una ojiverde que salia de la espalda de la pelinaranja.

—Tsu-chan, yo también lo soy.—Dijo levemente celosa la mujer que se acercaba a la peligengibre, que veía a su pareja abrazar a la pequeña con el mismo amor que ella; después de disculparse con la mujer que es había indicado el camino.

—Cariño, no te pongas así, ella sera nuestra pequeña. Y ha ambas la querer por igual.—Dijo la mujer que con la niña en brazos se acercaba a su esposa para abrazarla.—Abrazo grupal.—Pidió con cara y tono dulce.

—Esta bien.—Dijo una vez correspondió el abrazo.—Hola pequeña, ella es Tsubasa y yo Honoka Kousaka, desde hoy seremos una familia.—Dijo Honoka al ver la mirada confundida de la menor.

—¿Familia...? ¿me han adoptado...?—Pregunto incrédula y con algunas lagrimas.

—Si, seremos una familia muy feliz, las tres.—Dijo Tsubasa que limpiaba las lagrimas de la pequeña.

—No, Chika-chan es nuestra hermana no se la llevaran.—Dijo una pelinegra que tiraba del pantalón de Honoka.

—Hola pequeña, ¿hermanas?—Pregunto Honoka que se puso de cunclillas para acariciar los cabellos de la niña, que transmitía un aura conocida a la ojiazul que solo pensaba en los papeles que había leído y estaba segura de leer que Chika se encontraba sola.

—Chika-nechan...—Gritaba una niña de cabellos rojos que hacia lo mismo que su hermana.

—Ella es mi familia...—Dijo Dia con una lagrimas, apartando de golpe la mano de Honoka en su cabeza y sacando le, la lengua.

—Creo que entiendo a que te refieres pequeña, pero el tramite ya a sido puesto en marcha.—Dijo algo apenada Honoka que tomaba a ambas niñas en su brazo para que alcanzara a Chika, pues esta seguía en los brazos de Tsubasa.

—Señoritas Kousaka, lamentamos esto, ellas son niñas muy educadas.—Decía una mujer que se acercaba avergonzada.

—Esta bien, deje que se despidan, ademas no es como que me hubieran lastimado.—Dijo Honoka que se enternecía al ver a las tres niñas llorar.

—Dia y Ruby Korosawa...—Se escucho a lo lejos una voz familiar para el par de mujeres que se veían culpables.

—Si...—Dijo la pelirroja que se apartaba de los brazos de Chika.

—Parece que las encontraron antes que nosotras.—Bromeo Maki que respiraba agitada.

—Al parecer no se tendrán que separar.—Dijo Honoka que se lanzaba a abrazar a las pequeñas junto a la pelirroja que se termino avergonzando rápido.

—Maki, las encontraste.—Dijo Nico que sonreía emocionada y divertida a su pareja como tomate.

—No, fueron Honoka y Tusbasa.—Dijo aun apenada y abrazando a su hermana mayor.

—Niñas, pues ahora serán una familia de verdad, les aseguro que tendrán una buena vida.—Dijo Honoka al ver confundida a las tres niñas pues no entendían lo que sucedía.

Después de firmar varios papeles y agendar bien visitas de revisión, y otras cosas más las mujeres; y por su parte las niñas tomaban las pocas pertenencias que tenían, admirando el lugar que las acogió cuando "sus familias" ya no les querían, esperando que esas personas fueran lo que sentían; buenas personas. Al salir cada una se tomo una foto con sus "madres", fue un reto que estas subieran al coche de sus respectivas, pues no se querían separar. Prometiendo que irían al mismo lugar subieron dudosas. El punto de encuentro era la casa de los Nishikino, donde la familia esperaba con una sonrisa a las nuevas integrantes de la familia. Sobre todo los señores que pensaban que nunca verían nietos, y aunque nunca reclamaron a su hijas si les dolía pensar eso, pero las cosas cambiarían ahora.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo, Honoka bajo una vez se estaciono para abrir la puerta a Tsubasa y Chika que no terminaba de creer la gran casa que veía frente a ella.

—Esta es la casa de mis padres, quieren darles la bienvenida a sus nietas, son buenas personas pero si te sientes incomoda no dudes es venir a mi lado o al de Tsu-chan.—Dijo Honoka que le extendía la mano, mirándola con una sonrisa y junto a ella la ojiverde que hacia lo mismo. Acepto después de unos minutos, extendiendo su mano a la peligengibre. Honoka sintió una pequeña punzada, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas serian así una vez volviera al trabajo.

Por su parte Maki y Nico hacían lo mismo, solo que aquí ambas niñas se dejaron cargar por su madres Dia se dejo con Maki y Ruby con Nico.

La fiesta termino y los invitados empezaron a retirarse, otra vez tuvieron que negociar con las niñas, para que Chika se fuera con sus madres a casa. Cuando al fin lo lograron Ruby fue llevada al cuarto que compartiría unos años con su hermana. Y Dia aprovecho para admirar mejor el lugar, que decir cuando vio el piano que se encontraba en medio de unas de las habitaciones.

—Parece que alguien encontró tu secreto.—Bromeo Nico al escuchar el instrumento resonar en la casa, mientras terminaba de guardar lo que quedaba de comida.

—Y parece que quiere conseguir ser como su "mamá".—Siguió el juego la señora a Nico, pues lograba escuchar entre cada nota desafina una melodía algo particular.

Maki quería decir algo pero la vergüenza le había ganado, no era su día, una vez que en el día conseguían avergonzarla lo que restaba de este era mas fácil. Así que suspiro rendida y se encamino al cuarto de donde venia la música. Subio las escaleras con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar cuando toco por primera vez el piano, aprendía rápido, pero muchos creían que era talento natural y se burlaban de que era el estereotipo de niña de familia rica. Desde entonces quería dejarlo pero Honoka no la dejo hasta que se separaron en la secundaria, donde ahora era la pelinaranja la que no gustaba cantar a lado de Maki. "Has lo que quieras mientras te guste, no porque a otro les parezca"; era la frase que Honoka decía desde que eran niñas y sus padres vigilaban sus calificaciones, pero al ser ambas obedientes nunca tuvieron problemas con ellos por su gusto con la música. Llego a la habitación y toco en la puerta, mirando con una sonrisa a la niña que paro en seco y parecía nerviosa.

—Parece que te gusta la música.—Dijo Maki que camino con tranquilidad hasta el banco donde Dia se hallaba parada.

—Yo... lo siento.—Pidió inclinándose la pelinegra, que parecía que lloraría en nada.

—No estoy enojada o algo por el estilo, me parece bien que una niña le interese aprender tocar algún instrumento, eso ayuda a que sean mas hábiles y despiertos.—Dijo Maki que respiraba con dulzura antes de tocar la primera nota para seguir la canción que su "hija" quería. Aunque se preguntaba donde la había escuchado, hacia muchos años había tocado esa pieza casi a la edad de la niña que le miraba emocionada.

—Oh...—Grito emocionada Dia que empezó a aplaudir.

Empezó a tarariar pues realmente apenas recordaba la letra, esa parte era de Honoka así que era complicado a veces llegara a su tono de voz, por eso hacia los coros. Aquello hizo que los ojos de la pequeña se abrieran como patos y saliera de la habitación, dejando algo confundida a la pelirroja que empezó a tocar más lento y antes de parar, vio entrar a la niña con un disco entre sus mano.

—¿Eres tú?—Pregunto con inocencia y unas pequeñas lagrimas.—Tu música es hermosa... me gustaba escucharla con mamá.

—Si, mi nombre es Nishikino Maki.—Respondió tomando este en sus mano y ponerlo en el piano antes abrazar a la niña; pues noto en este una foto rasgada donde la niña que estaba frente a ella era mas chica a lado de una mujer.—Y ahora tu eres Nishikino Dia, y al igual que tu hermana las cuidares como mis hijas hasta donde la vida me, así que no llores.—Pidió con cariño, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, había escuchado de la mujer y leído que el su padre les había abandonado tras la muerte de la madre de las niñas; Maki no podía creer que alguien hiciera eso a unas niñas que no tenían culpa de nada, cobarde y poco hombre es lo que le parecía. Sonrió un poco, pues por fin la pequeña responsable lloraba y sacaba lo que tanto le dolía, era un paso para dejar el futuro atrás y avanzar en la vida de esas pequeñas inteligentes, que siendo unas niñas se cuidaron y entendieron lo que pasaba, pero ocultaba como se sentia.

Maki cargo a Dia entre sus brazos y le sonrió, bajo con ellas las escaleras y se la entrego a Nico que le miro preocupada, pero al notar a su pareja tranquila dejo su paranoia de lado, preguntaría después. La pelirroja saco del refrigerador una caja de chocolate y le entrego uno a la pelinegra que lo tomo.

—Come, estoy segura que eso alegra a cualquiera.—Dijo Maki, besando una de sus mejillas.—Y de ahí ve donde tu hermana para dormir, y mañana empezaremos a ser una familia, así que hay que organizar y comprar algunas cosas.—Agrego besando de nuevo su mejilla y dejándola en la sala.

—¿Paso algo?—Pregunto Nico que sentía estar fuera de algo importante.

—Nada, solo que algo me dice que las cosas irán de maravilla de aquí en adelante.—Respondió tomando a Nico de la cintura y besarle.

 **... - End Flash Back - ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mamá, si que eres rápida.—Dijo Ruby que veía a su madre Nico correr desesperada.

—Claro que si, si a ti o tu hermana les pasa algo, lo demás puede esperar.—Dijo Nico que abrazaba a la pelirroja.—¿Han dicho algo los doctores?—Pregunto preocupada.— El idiota del arma sigue aquí, ¿donde esta?—Pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra que ahora "ardía en llamas".

—No se, los de seguridad atienden ese tema.—Respondió Ruby que se alejaba un poco de su madre, pues repentinamente sentía mucho calor.—Sobre Dia, sigue en operación, una vez salga el doctor a cargo vendrá a decirme su estado.—Dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su madre no había cambiado nada.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?—Pregunto una pelimorada que abrazaba a Ruby con fuerza, mientras la revisaba.—Sangre. ¿Estás herida?—Pregunto al ver una mancha de sangren en la blusa de su pareja, pero altero a Nico y Erena que se acercaron.

—Estoy bien, es sangre que salpico...—Antes de terminar se desmayo la pelirroja, fue detenida por los brazos de Erena que con cuidado la llevo a sentarse.

—Parece que sigue siendo intolerante.—Dijo Maki que entraba y se acercaba a los presentes, que una vez vista fue abrazada por Nico.—Todo va estar bien, este es el mejor hospital.—Agrego aquellas palabras para confortar a su pareja, pues noto que esta lloraba.

—Lo se, pero, ¿cómo puedo pasar esto a nuestra pequeña?—Preguntaba confundida.

—No lo se, pero el culpable pagara caro.—Respondió con rabia Maki, abrazando con fuerza a su esposa.—Cuida de ellas, iré a ver a los de seguridad y vigilancia para entender que paso. Porque no creo que aquí sean inútiles para saber porque hay una revisión.

—Esta bien, solo no te metas en problemas, imagino lo molesta que te encuentras, pero tampoco es para que pierdas la cabeza en el trabajo.—Pidió Nico tomando la mano de su amada con fuerza, para que escuchara lo que le decía.

—Tranquila, se que estoy en el hospital y prometí ser respetuosa en este lugar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí, esta parte de introducción a esta "secuela". Ya saben que no suelen ser largas y en este caso nos centramos un poco en el pasado de personajes.

Ahora, no suelo dar explicaciones muy largas, pero hay un par de cosas que quiero contarles.

1.-Esta idea rondo mucho mi cabeza, pero no me convencía hasta que entre partes de historias —porque si escribo un poco de una y luego en otra ,hasta que termino alguno—; pues termine de alguna forma empezando esto; solo que si, no creo que sea mas largo o iguale la primera parte. Y es dedicado a todos los que gustaron y dedicaron unos minutos para leer la primera parte, espero contar con su apoyo de nuevo.

2.- Seguro que más haya de leer el fic, quieres saber ¿cuando actualizare todo lo que tengo? Y muy pronto, pero seré honesta, hace poco de este mes que vuelto a estar inspirada y sin miedo de escribir, porque ojala hubiera sido un bloqueo "normal"; primero pido una disculpa enorme por no subir nada, y segundo si leíste bien, me daba miedo escribir; gracias a ciertas circunstancias me tope con una depresión que me provoco eso y créanme sufrí cada que lo intentaba, y no lo conseguía. Mi vida en esto, volvió hace casi nada; es como una montaña rusa de emociones, _mi pareja un pan dulce y cariñoso al que amo mucho_ , es quien más apoyo me ha dado y de verdad se lo agradezco. Al igual lo a sido, releer mis trabajos y leer los comentarios de todos, así que tratare de no desconectarme de nuevo por tanto tiempo. Espero conseguirlo.

3.- Ofrezco de nuevo y con claridad una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar. Me estoy poniendo al día.

4.- Si quieres saber pequeños adelanto o cuando estrenare algo nuevo —ya saben como soy— en mi pagina de facebook es donde puedes ver todo eso y más.

 _ **Y finalizo respondiendo a las reviews del ultimo capitulo, de la primera parte :**_

 _ **krishellsolis :**_ Gracias por comentar y espero me des una oportunidad a este "nuevo" proyecto. Y de verdad gracias, pues gracias a un comentario que hiciste en _-Amor a primera vista-_ , créeme llego en un momento donde me estaba hundiendo y evito que cayera mas profundo. Igual agradeceré cuando suba el nuevo capitulo de ese fic. Agradeciéndote de nuevo, y mandando aparte de una disculpa por desaparecer, un gran abrazo y que tengas un excelente día.

 _ **Gnter :**_ Bueno, gracias por decidirte comentar al final, muchas gracias. Me alegra que así fuera, pero ya tengo un par de trabajos donde también uso a esta pareja. Gracias por esta parte para es muy valioso, porque el esfuerzo y tiempo que dedico veo que vale la pena si puedo conseguir eso, pero seguir hasta que yo misma sienta que he mejorado, así como lo es el detalle con la ortografía. Agradeciendo de nuevo que comentaras; pido una disculpa por esta desaparición. Bonito día.

 ** _bellotasarutobi :_** Amigo/a, aquí empieza lo que has solicitado, créeme lo tenia pensado y entre que ya pude escribir, y encontrar como contar esto en parte te lo dedico. Esperando lo leas y te guste, agradezco tus comentarios; te pido de nuevo una disculpa por tardar en subir algo, espero no vuelva a pasar. Excelente semana.

 ** _SilentDrago_** ** _:_** Si, así parece. Pues muchas gracias, espero al menos te agradara la relación. Saludos. Espero que estés bien, también te pido una disculpa por esto. Excelente semana.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	2. 2 - Familia Taka,,, Kousaka

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Vuelvo con un segundo capitulo, para esta secuela. Espero que les guste; solo como pequeña aclaración, no me detendre mucho en los detalles de la familia de Chika; como en el anterior de Dia, ya que siento la primera parte cuenta mucho. Pero si contare un poco sobre su familia Kouasaka.

Y sin mas por el momento, los veo abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER_** ** _:_** **Love Live School Idols Proyect, NO me pertenece...**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2 : Familia Taka... Kousaka. _— Presente.—**

 **—#POV GENERAL#** —

 _ **Academia de baile profesional Kousaka.**_

—Kousaka-sensei, le buscan en su oficina.—Grito una mujer desde la puerta.

—Kumiko-chan, te he dicho que me puedes llamar por mi nombre.—Reprocho la mujer de cabellos naranja una vez volteo a ver a la mujer que gano su atención.—Como sea, ¿Quien es?

—No me dio su nombre, pero aseguro que era una amiga tuya.—Respondió con una sonrisa y empezando a estirarse.

—Bien, parece que ahora lo sabre.—Suspiro cansada, la verdad es que la sorpresas habían dejado de ser algo que necesitara en su vida con el tiempo.—Repasen los últimos pasos, pues este proyecto es importante.—Indico antes de abandonar el lugar para ir a su oficina. Suspiro de nuevo, para poder sonreír y abrir la puerta.—Buenas tardes... tía Nico,—Dijo nerviosa y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.—¿cómo estas?—Pregunto tomando asiento frente a la mujer que le miraba con molestia.

—¿Por que tu celular esta apagado?—Pregunto irritada y entregando el aparato a la mujer que empezaba a ponerse palida.

—Lo siento, pero me la he pasado con este proyecto que no cargo el celular para no distraerme de más.—Respondió haciéndose pequeña al sentir su alma consumida por la mirada de su tía.—Oye se que la niñas están en buenas manos, y Dia a tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, así que estoy segura que no recibiré llamadas de importancia.

—No sabes cuantas ganas de golpearte tengo,—dijo cerrando el puño.—pero hoy no vengo a eso, y tampoco a darte un sermón, hay cosas más importantes.—Agrego más calmada y bajando la mano.

—Entonces, ¿a que debo tu visita?—Pregunto insegura de que saldría ilesa de esa conversación. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba,

—Solo recuerda que uno de tus hijas tiene...—Intento comentar, pasando de la pregunta.

—Lo se, no tienes que recordarlo.—Interrumpió Chika que se levanto de golpe de sus silla.

—Ya deberías a ver superado eso.—Dijo Nico tomando su mano.

—¿A que has venido?—Pregunto molesta.—Si no, es nada importante tengo detalles que afinar...—Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Dia, esta internada en el hospital, recibió dos disparos y hace poco salio de quirofano.—Dijo Nico que la tomaba de nuevo de la mano.

—Tía, no es gracioso.—Dijo con tono indescifrable para la mujer que solo le miro segura, cosa que al notar Chika se abrazo de esta.—¿Ella esta bien? ¿No corre algún peligro?

—No, esta estable, pero quiere verte.—Respondió, una vez correspondió al abrazo pues sentía su preocupación.

—Bueno, pues hay que ir. ¿Te llevo o trajiste tu coche?—Pregunto, tomando su abrigo, se celular y las llaves que tenia en la mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Años atrás...**

—¿Esta segura que desea hacer eso señora?—Pregunto una mujer que buscaba en uno de sus cajones un folder con los papeles que ocupaba.

—Si, mi hija no tiene culpa de nada. Así que quiero que al menos ella consiga una vida normal y tranquila, mis otras dos hijas están a favor.—Respondió la mujer que acariciaba los cabellos naranjas de la niña que tenia en sus piernas.

—Bueno, le parece entregarla a Hyo para que la lleve a su habitación, mientras arreglamos los últimos detalles.—Dijo la mujer que tomaba asiento en su silla, quedando frente a la madre que abandona a su hija.

—Claro,—dijo algo quebrada.—Chika, espero que tu vida siempre este llena de alegrías.—Agrego para despedirse de la pequeña que se veía confundida y que recibía por ultima vez un beso de su madre en su frente.

 **...**

—¿Por que lloras?—Pregunto una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

—Mi mamá se fue y me dejo...—Dijo entre lagrimas la pequeña Chika que solo miro como la pelirroja se lanzaba a abrazarla.

—¡Ruby!—Se logro oír un grito que altero a algunos niños y niñas que salieron de la habitación, dejando solas a la buscada en cuestión y a la nueva.—Ruby, aquí estas,—dijo aliviada—sabes que no debes alejarte.—Reprocho una pelinegra que intentaba apartar a su hermana de una chica suponía era nueva, pues no la reconocía.

—Onechan... ella esta llolando, puelo dale un dulce...—Pidió la menor que miraba con unos ojos tierno a su hermana mayor que solo asintió y le sonrió. La verdad, aun no entendía como es que su hermanita hacia algo como eso, pues hasta hoy siempre era tímida y no le gustaba hablar; ahora hasta no le importaba dar un dulce suyo a una desconocida.—Toma.

—Gracias...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bien, pequeña ¿qué te pareció la fiesta?—Pregunto Honoka que mantenía la vista en la carretera.

—Divertida... ¿los señores con los que hablaban, eran sus padres?—Pregunto con dificultad, pues casi nunca formulaba oraciones largas, formales y con extraños.

—Somos una familia ahora, no tienes que ser formal con nosotras.—Dijo Tsubasa que la acompañaba en los asientos traseros.—Y sí, ellos son los padres de Honoka, los míos los conocerás mañana, pues están de viaje.—Agrego sonriendo, pues recordó la emoción de ellos al darles la noticia.

—Son agradables... pero el señor se ve muy serio.—Comento al recordar cuando cruzo ojos con él por accidente.

—Son muy buenas personas, así que seguro serán grandes abuelos.—Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa al mirar por el espejo a donde estaba la pequeña, notando a Tsubasa con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

—Igual que nosotras haremos todo para ser grandes madres para ti.—Dijo Tsubasa abrazando más fuerte a la menor y llenando de besos sus carita.

—...—Chika iba a decir algo, pero lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—¡EH!—Grito preocupada Tsubasa que paro.—¿Te he lastimado?—Pregunto acariciando la cabeza de la menor, que era ahora quien abrazaba a la peligenjibre.—Honki...—Llamo Tsubasa buscando ayuda con su pareja que bajaba del coche, después de estacionarse y entraba a la parte trasera del vehículo.

—Chika-chan, desde hoy ella y yo cuidaremos de ti, nunca te dejaremos ir, porque vales mucho como persona. Así que no tienes que preocuparte de que algún día te abandonaremos, primero muertas que dejarte sola.—Dijo Honoka que abrazaba con cuidado a Tsubasa y a la pequeña que lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Cuando termino de hablar, fue cuando Tsubasa entendió dos cosas; uno, lo inmenso que era el corazón de su pareja que estaba preparada para cuidar de alguien más aparte de ella; y dos, lo parecidas que eran los miembros de su pequeña, pero super importante familia. Así que se unió al abrazo, al acercar mas a Honoka, fue cuando noto que esta lloraba un poco también.

Paso el tiempo, y poco a poco la niña se había calmado y ahora se veía agotada, así que Tsubasa la tomo en sus brazos y llegado a su edificio, subió hasta donde vivirían. La dejo en el cuarto que ambas habían preparado, que si bien era simple, esperaban a su llegada para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban. Una vez la dejo en la cama y le tapo, beso su frente y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Honoka; se lanzo a ella ya la abrazo, haciendo a esta sonreír.

—Ya no vio su nueva casa.—Dijo Tsubasa divertida, pues sabia que aquel pequeño departamento era solo eso, y que tal vez algún día se irían a otro lugar.

—Mañana cuando despierte,—dijo después de robar un beso a su pareja.— algo me dice que las cosas irán muy bien.

—Aunque cuando le dijiste aquellas palabras... siento que te voy a dejar con una carga, se que amas y dedicas mucho tiempo a tu trabajo.—Dijo algo triste la "mayor" que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Honoka, la cual sonrió con dolor.

—Amor... No digas eso, tu vivirás mucho, y podrás pasar muchas cosas con ella.—Dijo acariciando los cabellos de su mujer, al no conseguir que la viera.—Sabes que me gusta mi trabajo, pero no se compara con el amor que te tengo y con el que esa niña se ha ganado desde que la vi. Pero sabes, aun puedes postularte para un trasplanten en...—No pudo terminar, cuando ya le miraban con molestia.

—No, te lo dije no le quitare la oportunidad a nadie que lleva años esperando o niñas que aun pueden vivir mucho, ademas nunca me has negado que Maki o tu padre usarían sus contactos y poder para conseguirlo en días, eso es injusto.—Reprocho separándose y limpiándose las lagrimas, para encaminarse a su cuarto.—Ya sabes que de ese tema no debes hablar, me lo prometiste.—Dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

—Solo quiero que tu estés bien y ya no sufras... más ahora que tenemos a una niña bajo nuestro cuidado.—Dijo tras suspirar Honoka, después de salir del shock por todas las palabras que sabían eran verdad. Y es que no estaba dispuesta a perder a su ángel, pero tampoco podía irse en contra de sus palabras. Suspiro de nuevo y se recostó en el sofá, ya que sabia que era mejor darle el espacio a Tsubasa para que mañana hiciera que nada había pasado, o termina durmiendo en su oficina en el trabajo una semana; por sobre todo no quería que la niña viera ese tipo de cosas, se habían comprometido a hacer feliz a Chika.

 **...**

—¡Buenos días!—Dijo una voz melodiosa que se acercaba a una niña de cabellos naranjas.—Chika-chan, es hora de desayunar.—Agrego después de besar las mejillas de la niña que abría poco a poco los ojos.

—Tsubasa-san...—Murmuro, después de tallarse los ojos y ver mejor a la peligenjibre.

—Si, soy yo... aunque espero algún día me puedas decir mamá.—Dijo con una sonrisa y besando de nuevo la mejilla de la niña.

—Algún día...—Secundo con algo de desconfianza la menor que se levantaba.

—Si, pero por ahora, vayamos a comer y hablemos para conocernos.—Dijo Tsubasa tomándola entre sus brazos, para salir de la habitación.

—Tsu, recuerda no hacer muchos esfuerzos.—Reprocho Honoka que se comía apresurada. Algo que confundió a Chika, la cual notaba que la mujer con cabellos del mismo color de ella, ya se encontraba arreglada, mientras la mujer que le cargaba parecía aun en pijama.

—Bueno, creo que me puedes ayudar.—Bromeo la mujer que beso los labios de su esposa, después de dejar la niña en una de las sillas.

—Por eso estoy saliendo temprano para volver a tiempo en la tarde.—Dijo una vez termino de pasarse la comida y revisando el reloj en su muñeca.—Así que me voy.—Agrego asustada, corriendo al baño para lavarse los dientes y terminar de acomodarse el traje, para desaparecer tras cerrarse la puerta.

—5, 4, 3, 2, 1...—Aquella cuenta tras suspirar extraño más a la niña, pero lo comprendió al ver la puerta abrirse y volver a ver a la ojiazul entrar, acercarse hasta donde Tsubasa y besarle, luego ponerse a su lado y sonreirle, antes de besar su mejilla; para finalmente tomar de la mesa un portafolios café claro. Para salir de nuevo por la puerta.—Creo que comeremos las dos hoy.—Dijo tomando asiento una vez entrego un plato a Chika, que aun parecía confundida, cosa que noto Tsubasa.—Honki es aboga de un bufet algo popular, así que suele estar en el trabajo desde temprano por ciertos clientes. Se supone que estaría hoy, pero a surgido una reunión importante, pero seguro vuelve para la cena.—Comento con una sonrisa, pero Chika noto cierta molestia y dolor.

—¿Que haremos hoy?—Pregunto pues se sintió incomoda al ver esa expresión en la mujer y empezando a comer.—¡Que rico!—Grito al momento de saborear aquel plato, pues aunque en el orfanato le daban comida, muchas veces se sentía seca o sin sabor. Pero su paladar se sentía emocionado.

—Gracias, le he agarrado el gusto a cocinar desde hace un tiempo.—Dijo mas feliz Tsubasa que se veía algo avergonzada.—Algún día te ensañare, igual Nico podría, creo que es mejor maestra que yo.

—Nico...—Dijo confundida.

—Si, la mujer de cabellos negros que esta con Dia y Ruby.—Dijo para refrescar la memoria Tsubasa a esta.

—La mujer energética e intimidan te, a la vez.—Comento una vez hizo memoria del día anterior.

—Je, si esa, pero te doy un consejo no le vayas a decir eso, no es mala, pero bromea raro cuando le hacen ese comentario.—Dijo después de pasar un bocado de su comida. Aunque aguantaba reírse, era increíble que tan pequeña ya notara algo que muchos aprendían con el tiempo.

—No lo haré.—Dijo segura, pues realmente, en el lugar donde "vivía" logro ver que algunas encargadas eran así.

—Bien, ahora respondiendo tu pregunta de que haremos hoy; pensamos salir a comprar ropa para ti, algunos útiles y un par de cosas.—Dijo una vez recordó la pregunta y sacando su celular.—Y para hacerlo mucho más emocionante, iremos con Nico, Maki y tus amigas.—Agrego una vez marco un numero en el aparato.

—¡Si!—Grito feliz Chika.

—Bueno, pues hay que terminar de comer, darse un baño y cambiarse.—Ordeno poniendo su dedo en la nariz de la niña que sonreía.

—Si.

 **...**

—¿Le salio trabajo de ultima hora?—Pregunto Nico, una vez estuvo cerca Tsubasa y su "sobrina".

—Si, ya sabes como es.—Respondió entre risas la ojiverde una vez subió al coche y se acomodo en la parte trasera del coche de la familia Nishikino.

—Bueno mi hermana se merece un merito Nico, así que no puedes decir nada por hoy.—Dijo Maki para unirse a la conversación antes de prender el motor.

—Solo por hoy.—Secundo Nico que termino cruzándose de brazos. Pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Niñas, prepárense para un día largo solo para comprar.—Dijo emocionada Maki, sin dejar de observar el camino.

 **...**

—Estoy en casa...—Anuncio Honoka que empezó a quitarse los zapatos, para entrar a su casa.

Más no escucho respuesta alguna, su mente no tardo en preocuparse, así que tomo su celular y lo prendió; fui cuando vio un mensaje en su bandeja de su amada. Suspiro aliviada al ver que su familia estaba junta y no en el hospital. Camino a la cocina y puso la cafetera; aprovecho lo caliente y salio a la alcoba para ver la ciudad, y disfrutar de la fresca brisa; realmente aquel mensaje decía que la esperaban en casa de sus padres, pero tenia algunas cosas que terminar y no quería ser arrinconada por su madre para darle un sermón, ella entendía el valor de la familia, pero realmente no estaba lista, más por Tsubasa aprendería a desempeñarse en el papel con más peso en el que participaría. Aunque solo llegaba a lamentarse del estado de su Tsu-chan, sabia que los pronósticos no le daban mucho tiempo. _¿Que voy hacer el día que te pierda, Tsu...? No importa haré todo para que a ti y a ella no les falte nada; aunque no este yo, los medicamentos y comodidades no serán algo de preocuparse._ Penso subiendo su taza y brindar con el aire, acabado su café entro a la ducha y una vez mas relajada, y con ropa mas cómoda, salio de aquel lugar para ir a recoger a su familia. Y estas en casa todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Hoy.-**

—Hasta que te dejas ver.—Dijo Maki que acariciaba la cabeza de una pelinegra que estaba abrazada, de la pelirroja.

—Buenas tía Maki, estaba ocupada...—No pudo seguir cuando fue interrumpida.

—Siempre es así, pero recuerda que tanto tu madre como yo siempre estábamos pendientes de toda la familia.

—Ya estoy aquí.—Se limito a decir antes de ir a donde le había indicado Nico, para ver a su esposa. Para si le molestaba estar con sus tías; las amaba, fueron quienes cuidaron de ella muchos años; pero desde hacia unos años solo la juzgaban, muchas veces con la mirada. Antes de entrar, logro escuchar la voz de su otra hija.

—Mamá, ¿por qué mamá Chika, tarda tanto?—Pregunto una castaña que sujetaba la mano de su madre.

—Seguro hay mucho trafico, cariño sabes que ella nos quiere mucho, así que se paciente llegara en cualquier minuto.—Dijo Dia, que acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

—Ella nunca esta a tiempo cuando se trata de nosotras, mucho más cuando se trata de Sawako-nechan.—Dijo algo triste.—Ella no nos quiere, lo sabes, no te mientas; no quiero perder a quien si me quiere a mi y a Onechan.—Agrego con lagrimas y abrazando a su madre quien sintió una punzada, no quería que sus hijas pensaran así, pero ya era tarde, tenia que hacer algo ya.

—Cariño, ella esta ocupada. Pero estoy segura que en su corazón y mente siempre estamos; se paciente y no la dejes de querer seguro así cambiara. Y nos dejara ver a la persona que siempre fue.—Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y besando la cabeza de la menor de sus dos hijas. Si así pensaba Atsuki, ¿como se sentía Sawako?.

Por su parte Chika, se sintió apuñalada, y no porque aquel comentario le molestara, al contrario le entristeció. Muchos años pensó así de su madre Honoka, y al recordar eso, solo trato de hacerse a la idea de cuan mal había hecho su trabajo más importante, ser madre. Retiro la mano de la perilla y camino al baño del hospital, pues quería llorar, pero no quería que le vieran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Otra vez, en el pasado.-**

—Lo se, pero sabes, esto es doloroso Maki... Mi querida Tsubasa ya no esta y mi hija acaba decir que me odia... soy una mala madre, nunca he estado con ella lo suficiente, seguro sabe que soy mala en todo y no quiere a una inútil como yo... tal vez...—Intento seguir Honoka, la cual no pudo.

—No sigas,—Interrumpió Maki, al ver como decaía el estado de animo de su hermana.—espero equivocarme en lo que pensaste decir a continuación, pero si es así, no termines la oración; ella te quiere idiota, pero es solo una niña que perdió a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero estoy segura de que lo que menos harías y quieres es regresar la... [...]

Aquellas palabras entraron en la cabeza de la pequeña, pensaba haber escuchado mal. Su madre pensaba devolverla... escuchar aquellas palabras de aliento de su tía la ponían feliz, ahí entendió que debía cuidar las palabras que dijera a su madre. Y eso mismo recordó cuando Erena le abofeteo. Pero entendió que no quería que eso pasara, y que sus caprichos siempre dañaban a su madre.

—[...];de verdad crees que en su momento si te hubiera devuelto a la casa hogar serias feliz. ¿De verdad querías que eso pasara?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Hoy.-**

 _ **Universidad xxxxx de Estados Unidos.**_

—¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir?—Pregunto un hombre de cabellos amarillos cruzándose de brazos, una ves tomo asiento en la una de las sillas de la parte de arriba de aquel auditorio grande.

—Pense que irías con tu familia, ¿que te detuvo, Joshep?—Pregunto un pelinaranja que no necesito ver hacia la persona para reconocerla.

—En mi caso, realmente mi mujer solicito el divorcio hace no mucho. Y se lo di, solo que mi vida no tiene que afectar mi trabajo.—Respondió con tono deprimido.—Lo mucho que puedo hacer ahora es mandar cartas a mis hijos. ¿Y tu, Honoka-sensei?

—Lamento que no fueran bien las cosas, con esa mujer.—Dijo en tono neutro, causando una molestia en el hombre, por la indiferencia.—No me mires así.—Pidió apartando al fin la vista de los exámenes que tenia en mano. Suspiro y se froto los ojos, para seguir.—Respondiendo a tu duda, la ultima vez pelee con mi hija...

—Esa misma que al final de los problemas volvía a tu lado con una sonrisa, y con una lección aprendida.—Interrumpió el hombre entre risas.

—Si,—bufo entre dientes—cuando fui la ultima vez para sorprenderla terminamos discutiendo por lo absurdo que ella estaba tomando un tema. No negare que el tema en si es delicado, pero pense que había quedado claro que en esta vida hay que seguir, después de tropezar. —Comento con dificultad buscando ocultar y mantener en privado su vida.

—Vamos, tal vez te pueda ayudar. Cuenta, cuenta...—Dijo el hombre, el cual era un joven comparado con la edad de Honoka.

—No te debes meter donde no te llaman.—"Opino" con una mirada fulminante Honoka, tomando de nuevo los papeles.

—Vamos, no eres tu la que dice mucho...—No pudo seguir cuando la puerta fue abierta.

—Profesora Honoka, me puede ayudar no entendí los puntos de la clase pasada... Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo importante?—Dijo una joven algo apenada.

—No, Lya. El señor Joshep ya se iba, pues las clases comenzaran dentro de poco y el también tiene que dar una clase. ¿Verdad?—Dijo Honoka, con mirada amenazante.

—Si, yo debo ir a ver otros asuntos. Nos vemos después.—Se despidió este una vez salia de la sala que empezaba poco a poco a llenarse.

—Bien, dime que es lo que no entiendes.

Las clase transcurrieron normal, y como siempre con muchas preguntas al finalizar, pero Honoka amaba enseñar. Desde que le habían ofrecido el puesto, no lo dudo. Era feliz de haber logrado su objetivo desde que volvió a su apellido. El apellido Kousaka era reconocido en casi todo el mundo, por todos los grandes trabajos que siempre atendía. Donde temía haber fallado, era con su hija pues al verla destruida no pudo evitar cayera en un agujero que trataba de llenar con trabajo. Cuando casi terminaba de quedarse vacía el lugar su celular sonó, logro ver el nombre de Erena, así que pidió a sus estudiantes un minuto.

—Hola, Ere-chan, ¿Que tal todo por haya? ¿Pasa algo? Porque te diré no ha pasado mucho y ya me extrañas.—Pregunto con una sonrisa, imaginando que seria una ultima insistencia de su esposa por ir a pasar con ella esas semana.

—Honoka, te llamo para decirte que Dia, esta en el hospital.—Respondió al fin la mujer que trataba de no sentirse molesta con su mujer.

—Si, ella trabaja ahi, pero para que quieres ver a Dia-chan.—Dijo confundida Honoka.

—Me refiero a que la han internado, pues un hombre entro al hospital e intento disparar por la espalda a Ruby, pero ella se interpuso.—Aclaro, mientras repasaba sus palabras para ver donde se había equivocado.

—¿Ella esta bien?—Pregunto preocupada, pues como otras personas temía que Chika no tomara el papel de madre que le correspondía, como hasta el momento.

—Ya esta fuera de peligro, pero tengo un par de preguntas para ti.—Dijo Erena que ya no ocultaba la molestia que sentía.

—Oh, creo saber cuales son, pero dame unos minutos.—Pidió nerviosa y suspirando con cansancio.

—Bien, ¿en cuento tiempo te marco?—Pregunto.

—En unos 20 minutos, estoy atendiendo unos asuntos con algunos alumnos.—Respondió mientras agarraba la libreta de uno y las hojas de otros.

—Esta bien.

Suspiro una vez finalizo la llamada y continuo revisando lo que le era entregado. Pero por dentro solo maldecía, hasta ahora mantenía muy al margen lo que llegaba ocultar a su pareja, pequeñeces sin importancia. Pero imaginando las preguntas que le harían sabia que no seria explicar fácil algunas.

 **...**

 **Por su parte, en el hospital Nishikino, con Chika.**

 _Soy un asco de persona..._ —Dijo para sus adentros después de mojar su rostro.— _¿Cuando me puse una mascara y acepte que mis problemas mandaran? ¿Cuando me volví una cobarde y empece a huir de mis responsabilidades? ¿Donde mi antigua yo? Solo soy honesta con mi trabajo, pero no mi familia..._ —Se pregunto mientras se miraba al espejo, donde noto cuando entro su madre de cabellera morada.—¿Mamá Erena...que haces aquí?—Pregunto asustada, pues sabia que donde estaba uno de sus madres estaba la otra.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.—Dijo Erena algo cansada y molesta, que camino hasta el lavabo para mojar su rostro, necesitaba refrescarse.

—Lo siento, me faltaron modales.—Dijo algo apenada.—Hola, estoy bien. Por cierto, ¿y mamá Honoka?—Pregunto titubeando.

—No esta conmigo, esta en Estados Unidos en su universidad.—Respondió al notar el miedo en los ojos de la mujer-joven frente a ella.

—Así, supongo que le va bien en su trabajo.—Comento con alivio Chika, después de suspirar.

—Sí, le gusta mucho.—Secundo algo molesta la pelimorada que observaba cada gesto de su hija.

—Siempre adicta a su trabajo.—Comento algo melancólica.

—Bueno, no deja de preguntar por cada miembro de la familia.—Comento antes de mojarse el rostro de nuevo.

—Si... a diferencia de ella soy un mal chiste.—Dijo antes de soltar de llorar.—Soy una horrible persona... soy una mala madre, mis hijas no me quieren... Soy un asco...

—¿De que hablas?—Pregunto preocupada Erena que se acerco a abrazar a su pequeña.—Todos cometemos errores, siempre, estos no se acaban hasta el ultimo momento de nuestras vidas; pero tu eres una gran persona y muy talentosa. No pienses eso...

—Mamá... soy una mala persona... una mala madre... no merezco llevar apellidos de personas tan buenas como Kousaka, Toudo, Nishikino, ni siquiera la de mi familia real Takami... al menos entienden el valor de la familia.—Dijo entre lagrimas abrazando con fuerza a su madre, pero a Erena le destrozaba escuchar aquellos comentarios de odio a si misma, escuchar que se rendía y se hundía.

—Tranquila,—pidió acariciando su cabeza—Chika, así como los errores, el aprender y poder seguir se pueden solo se trata de querer.—Agrego abrazando fuerte a la de cabellos naranjas.—Vamos, tu escoge donde y platiquemos, si me dices que pasa seguro encontrare como ayudarte.

—Es una buena idea... pero pasare primero con Dia.—Dijo mientras intentaba calmarse.

—Claro, yo esperare.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿que les pareció?

Gracias a los que están apoyando a esta secuela, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado. Por cierto, ¿cuantos capítulos creen que tendrá esta historia? ¿Cuales serán las circunstancias que han hecho a Chika cambiar, alguna idea? A quien guste, acepto teorías.

 **Pasemos a las reviews :**

 **Bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por comentar, a mi me emociona ver que me dieras una oportunidad de nuevo y que aun me consideres para tu lecturas, habiendo desaparecido. Así que muchas gracias. Y pues, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, amiga.

 **blacknao :** Hola, cierto; lamento haberme desaparecido. Gracias, aunque aun busco algunas soluciones a unos pequeños problemas. Eso haré, tu también cuídate, hasta otra. Por cierto, ¿por que senpai?

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** Hola, lo se, la verdad no estaba en mis planes irme. Espero ver pronto eso, pero se que puede llegar a salir, puede llevarse mas tiempo del que uno espera. Pero sabes que me encantan tus historias, así que cuenta conmigo para tu regreso. Respecto a eso, pues yo tampoco pero al final me he anidado y logre construir algo que espero guste; así que me alegra te gustara.

Gracias por el consejo, tratare. Ya que aun me cuesta ver bien algunas cosas y agregando que estoy enfermando me, últimamente; pero aunque no rió seguido, si soy muy feliz, como digo mi pareja a sido de mucha ayuda y me hace muy, muy feliz. Espero que para ti, igual las cosas vayan a bien y no se compliquen en nada, porque no es nada agradable, pero es superable y seguro se sale aprendiendo algo.

Hasta otra. Excelente día.

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi :** Gracias por dejar tu comentario, pues he aquí otro capitulo, espero igual te guste.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	3. 3 - ¿Familia unida?

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Volvemos con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que veo va gustando. Así que, los dejo para que lean.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School Idols Proyect, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3 : ¿Familia unida?**_

 _ **-#POV GENERAL.#-**_

 **Un par de semanas atrás; en el departamento de Honoka y Erena. EUA.**

—Honoka, iré a visitar a mis hijas y de paso a toda la familia que me acogió, ¿vienes?—Pregunto emocionada una pelimorada una vez termino de hablar por el celular con su jefe.

—Me encantaría ver a todas, pero en la escuela las cosas no van bien con un grupo algo grande, así que daré un par de clases extras y extremas, por un mes, para los próximos parciales y que si se gradúen.—Respondió la pelinaranja que no apartaba la vista de su computador, bueno ocasionalmente a los papeles que se encontraban a su lado.—Pero por mi no te detengas, ve. Y lleva de mi parte los suficientes abrazos para asfixiar alguna.

—¿Segura?—Pregunto confundida Erena, ya que notaba triste a su pareja desde la ultima vez que había ido.—Hace mucho ya que no ves a chika, ni siquiera cuando fuiste hace unos años. Y no has hablado con ella tampoco, me has dicho que te manda a buzón.—Comento al recordar las expreciones de tristesa y molestia que derrepente se le escapaba a su ojiazul.— Me preocupa esa sonrisa amarga que luego pones.—Confeso al ver que esta por fin la miraba y fingía estar bien.

—Eso fue muy directo...—Susurro Honoka algo irritada.—Pero estoy bien, no intentare nada, lo prometo.—Dijo al saber lo mucho que le amaba Erena, y lo intranquila que se ponía cuando no estaba a su lado, en días con mucho estrés o se sentía triste.—Si la ves, dile que le mando saludos, bienestar... y que lo siento.—Comento lo ultimo con una mueca extraña para la misma Erena que solo sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su esposa.

—Confió en ti.—Susurro a su oído, después de llenarla de besos y consigio sonriera naturalmente.—Bien entonces eso hare.

—Gracias.—Agradeció antes de acercarse a los labios de su pareja y besarla subiendo poco a poco la intensidad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hoy". Retrocedamos una semana atrás.**_

 _ **Aeropuerto.**_

—¡Ruby, Leah; es bueno verlas!—Dijo con emoción una pelimorada que abrazaba a una adultas completamente avergonzadas por tener la atención de muchas personas centradas en ellas.

—Mamá, recuerdas lo que dije cuando hablamos por teléfono... discreción.—"Recordó" con molesta Leah que intentaba separarse de los fuertes brazos de su madre.

—Si.—Afirmo depositando un beso en la frente de su hija menor.

—Pues este es el momento. Ahora suéltanos.—Pidió ya con una vena de la frente resaltando mucho.—No puedo creer lo mucho que se te pego el actuar de Honoka-san, hay que ver que ya eres grande.—Dijo acomodándose la ropa y recuperando la postura.—Ruby, di algo, en vez de reír.

—No se, yo me acostumbre a esa actitud de mi tía.—Dijo una vez ceso de su sonora risa.—¿Por cierto, no te acompaña?—Pregunto al no ver a la hermana de su madre, más haya del hecho de no ser asfixiada pos dos personas y no una sola.

—No pudo, la universidad en la que imparte clases esta en semanas de prueba y tiene algunos estudiantes problemáticos.—Justifico nerviosa, una vez reacciono a la pregunta.—Bien, les parece irnos, quiero tomar un baño y dormir en una cómoda cama.

—Claro madre.—Dijo con más calma y ahora si reflejando algo de emoción.

—Pero antes, ¿seguras que me puedo quedar con ustedes?—Pregunto con duda, pues aquello que no la terminaba de convencer.

—Claro,—respondió segura y en un grito la pelirroja, que no tardo en ponerse nerviosa; no tanto por ganar de nuevo la atención de los que pasaban, si no, la de su pareja que le fulminaba—digo, tía Honoka no a venido y no queremos que en tu estadía te la pases sola, ademas seguro que a Teiichi y Sakura les encantara conocer a su otra abuela.

—¡¿Cómo?!—Pregunto con emoción y desconcierto viendo a la menor que llevaba su apellido, que tomaba sus maletas de la cinta, una vez las diviso.

—Ruby, eso era una sorpresa para cuando llegáramos a la casa.—Reprocho molesta la mujer que tomo una de las maletas de su madre y empezar a caminar fuera de aquel lugar.

—Leah-chan, lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para convencerla, me dijiste que había que conseguir se quedara con nosotras...—Daba explicaciones Ruby mientras le seguía el ritmo para alcanzarla.

—Parece que ella sigue siendo igual a mi.—Opino para si en un susurro Erena que les seguía, con una sonrisa amplia que demostraba alegría y algo de gracia ante la conversación de su hija con su esposa.

 **...**

 _ **Hospitales Nishikino.**_

—Doctora Nishikino, ¿puede ayudarme con este informe?—Pregunto una mujer de cabellos azules y de ojos morados una vez llego a lado de una pelinegra.

—Doctora Hoshizora, te he dicho me llames por mi nombre, siento que me confunden con mi madre por eso.—Dijo la mujer una vez termino de leer los papeles en su mano y firmar con rapidez para entregar a la recepcionista la carpeta.

—Bueno, es usted la próxima que estará a cargo, no deberías acostumbrarte.—Dijo con tono animado la peliazul y dar un leve golpe a la ojiverde.

—Suspirar.—Sabes déjalo, ¿en que te puedo ayudar, Hoshizora-san?—Pregunto algo cansada.

—Vamos, tenemos la misma edad. Llámame Kanan.—Logro decir una vez recupero la compostura.

—No hasta que tu lo hagas.—Reprocho la pelinegra que tomaba el folder que le entregaba.

—Vamos, parecemos niñas.—Bromeo la otra que abrió el suyo en mano.

—No se... de que hablas. Yo, ya actuó con mucha madurez.—Dijo nerviosa y rascando unos segundos su lunar caracteristico.

—Claro,—dijo kanan que marco con la pluma que traía, un punto de una de las hojas donde quería hacer énfasis—bien es sobre un paciente que tiene...—No pudo seguir, ya que el sonido de un teléfono le interrumpió.

—Lo siento, dame un par de minutos.—Dijo Dia mientras sacaba del bolsillo su celular.

—Claro.—Acepto la mujer, que se acerco a la recepcionista para quitarse un par de dudas.

 _—Doctora Nishikino Dia, ¿con quien hablo?—_ Pregunto al ver que el identificador mostraba como, no registrado el numero.

 _—Vez no me equivoque._ —Se oyó una voz con intención de demostrar.

 _—¿Ruby?_ —Pregunto al hacerse tan familiar esa voz.

 _—Ah, hola Dia, ¿como estas?_ —Se unió otra voz que sorprendió a la mayor de los Nishikino.

 _—¿Erena-san?_ —Pregunto aun incrédula, a lo que recibió un sonido afirmativo.—Pues estoy bien, en el trabajo.

 _—¿Mucho?_ —Pregunto al instante.

 _—¿Algo? ¿Me ocupas?_ —Pregunto curiosa al sentir cierta incomodidad al no reconocer el tono de la pregunta.

 _—Por ahora no,_ —respondió enseguida— _pero quiera ver si nos podernos ver, igual a ti si te contesta Chika._ —Agrego nerviosa y ciertamente con tono sospechoso hasta para Ruby y Leah que miraban a esta por el espejo retrovisor.

 _—Lo siento, por su acto mal educado._ —Se disculpo algo irritada, no solo por recordar le, a su pareja, si no, por el gesto de la peliazul que le indicaba al reloj.— _Pero se encuentra revisando y perfeccionando lo mejor posible su próxima obra, así que ahora tampoco va a dormir a la casa._ —Agrego explicando y resumiendo lo mejor; mientras seguía a su compañera y a su madre que le veía con dureza para que ya soltara el teléfono.

 _—Vaya, eso debe ser difícil para ti, ¿verdad?_ —Pregunto con cierto remordimiento al sentir un tono de dolor en la pelinegra.— _¿Y cuando sera su obra?_ —Agrego esperando saber que día podría ver a su hija desde ya hacia unos años.

 _—Si, lo es; pero si eso la tiene emocionada y ocupada...Si esta feliz, por mi esta bien...—Se mordió la lengua para no terminar aquella oración.—Perdón ella se mete mucho en eso que es lo mismo que este o no en casa._ —Agrego, antes de responder a la pregunta de su _suegra_.— _Sera la próxima semana._

 _—Bien, pues me encantaría ir, ¿así que me pasas la información?_ —Pregunto emocionada, ya había ansiado ir eventos anteriores pero el tiempo lo tenia limitado hasta ahora que gracias a ciertos eventos le proporcionaron más tiempo para si.

 _—Claro, te la mando por mensaje, ahora debo entrar en una reunión importante._ —Dijo antes de colgar, pues la mirada de su madre la empezaba perforar; y sabia que realmente había sido por su comentario sobre Chika, y no por las personas que hacían esperar en la sala.

 **...**

 _ **Casa de Nishikino Ruby y Leah.**_

—Adelanta mamá.—Cedió el paso Leah, una vez abrió la puerta.

—Muy bonito lugar, aun simple, esta muy bien decorado.—Dijo Erena que miraba el lugar.

—Gracias, entre las dos la escogimos y mamá Nico dio unos últimos detalles.—Dijo Ruby que terminaba de entrar con la maleta.

—¿Y los niños?—Pregunto con emoción, mientras se acercaba a las fotos en la pared.

—En la escuela, pero Nico-san ya debería estar en camino para recogerlos.—Respondió Leah que entraba en la cocina.—Empezare a preparar la cena. Mientras Ruby te llevara a la habitación de invitados, descansa un rato. Ese grupito es muy desgastan te.

—Erena, perdone le moleste pero me ayuda con la otra maleta.—Pidió Ruby, al sentir lo pesada de esta y saber que no podría con ella.

—Claro, en todo caso es mía. Bien, ya las llevo tu me guías.—Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Corto, lo se, pero necesito tomar un tiempo, se que hace nada volví, pero esto acaba de superarme. Bueno creo que ese es el problema, pero no puedo cambiar tan rápido. Solo denme unos días, pronto regresare y seguiré estas historias. Lo siento, no se merecen esto.**_

Y bueno, ¿que les pareció?

 **Pasemos a las reviews :**

 **Bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por comentar. He aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero te guste.

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi :** Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te este interesando, aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero también te guste. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, parece que si.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	4. 4- ¿Familia unida? Parte 2

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Sin mucho que decir por el momento, los dejo para que lean. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School Idols Proyect, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4 : ¿Familia unida? Parte 2**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Una semana atrás._**

—Mamá, ya hemos llegado.—Anuncio una niña de cabellos amarillos, que se quito rápido los zapatos para ir hasta la cocina.

—Es trampa, tu tienes las piernas mas largas.—Reclamo un niño de cabellos morados que entraba atrás de la niña que solo guiño el ojo para seguir.

—Niños, saben que no deben de correr dentro de la casa.—Dijo una pelirroja que bajaba por las escaleras.

—No estamos corriendo mamá Ruby, solo caminamos rápido.—Dijo la niña que subió un par de escalones para besar la mejilla de su madre y regreso para ahora si ir a la cocina.

—Mamá Ruby, Sakura-nechan hace trampa.—Dijo el niño que corrió a los brazos de su madre para que lo cargara, pues sabia que ya había perdido.

—¿Te empujo?—Pregunto Ruby con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba con el niño en brazos hasta la cocina.

—No.—Respondió el niño que solo inflo las mejillas.

—Pues no creo que haya trampa, solo que ella es un poco mas grande que tú.—Dijo Leah que cuando los vio entra se acerco hasta su hijo y le beso la frente.—Pero eso me da la seguridad de que tu hermana cuidara de ti.—Agrego una vez la niña se acerco por indicación de su madre, solo para ambos ser abrazados.

—Parece que aquí hay una fiesta de abrazos, ¿podemos entrar?—Pregunto una pelinegra que una vez entro a la casa y cerro la puerta se acerco a la cocina.

—Claro que si, miembros de la familia son más que bienvenidos.—Dijeron Leah y Ruby a la par, abriendo los brazos dejando entrar a un par de niñas y a la mujer que se sentía mas que feliz de ver tanta alegría.

—Bueno, ¿falta algo para la cena?—Pregunto la mujer de cabellos negros y de nombre Nico una vez se separo.

—No, ya esta todo, solo faltaba que llegaran.—Respondió Leah al ver a la mujer que se preparaba para entrar a la cocina.—Así que a lavarse las manos y ocupen un lugar en la mesa.—Indico la pelimorada, con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces andando niñas y niño.—Dijo Nico tomando a una pelinegra de los hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Ruby, puedes ir a despertar a mi madre, por favor. Yo serviré la comida.—Dijo Leah que tomo los platos que ocupaba, y entregaba a Nico cubiertos.

—¿Erena, esta aquí?—Pregunto sorprendida Nico a Leah pues en ella tenia la mirada.

—Claro.—Acepto tras asentir a su madre, y con su hijo subió las escales, ambos caminaron lento y en silencio para sorprender a la mujer que una vez se sentó en la cama había caído dormida. Ruby indicaba a su hijo que hacer una vez llegaran a lado de la mujer.

—Buenos tardes.—Dijo un niño una vez se puso encima de la mujer que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

—Ah... buenas tardes.—Saludo algo sorprendida y aun adormilada Erena que al abrir los ojos y ver a un niño sobre ella no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada.—Imagino que este pequeño de aquí es uno de mis nietos.—Dijo al momento de abrazarlo.

—Me llamo Yazawa-Toudou Teiichi, ¿tú eres mi abuela?—Pregunto entre risas el niño pues la mujer no dejaba de estrujarlo con cariño.

—Toudo Erena, la otra madre de tú mamá Leah y tú tía Sarah.

 **...**

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Casi 9 anos atrás.**_

—Esto es mi culpa...—Se lamentaba una joven mujer de cabellos naranjas entre lagrimas, razón por la que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Vamos, Chika-chan, sabes que no es verdad.—Trataba de reconfortar un pelinegra, que no encontraba otra forma de consolar a su pareja así que le abrazaba con fuerza. Igual y quien buscaba ese confort ere la mismísima joven de ojos verdes pues no podía sentir más rota a su esposa.

 _ **Pause Flash Back**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-#POV GENERAL.#-**_

 **Hospital Nishikino**

—¿Puedo pasar?—Pregunto Chika, después de tocar la puerta un par de veces.

—Ves llego, anda ve con las abuelas, déjame hablar a solas con Mamá Chika.—Pidió la madre después de besar la frente de su hija.

—Esta bien, mamá.—Dijo Atsuki, separándose de los brazos de su madre que le sonreía con cariño.

—Hola hija...—Saludo Chika nerviosa al momento que su hija paso a su lado, mas la menor siguió su camino.

—Déjala, esta algo cansada.—Dijo Dia quien enseguida gano la atención de su pareja, la cual parecía tristes.—¿Mucho trabajo?—Pregunto con una sonrisa y ofreciendo un espacio a su lado en la cama para que se sentara.

—Si—Respondió haciendo lo pedido, por la mirada de aquella ojiverde que hasta hoy la hechizaba.

—Bueno, me alegra que te diera tiempo de venir a verme.—Dijo la pelinegra tomando su mano.

—Dia, podrías hablar con la verdad, ya no soy una niña.—Pido Chika regresando una pequeña sonrisa y basando la mano de su pareja.

—No se de que hablas.—Dijo confundida la pelinegra que no sabia a que venia aquellas palabras, o al menos esperaba no tratara de lo que creía.

—Escuche la conversación que tuviste con Atsuki.—Confeso y al momento su esposa le soltó la mano y empezó a evitar la mirada. Dia no esperaba que le preguntara y es que ella sabia que ese pensar lo tenia desde hacia un tiempo su hija, pero como explicarle esta situacion a Chika que si bien no era una niña, su pensar y algunas acciones no convencía a Dia de que entendiera que estaba pasando. Ante el silencio Chika solo suspiro.—Me dolió mucho escuchar lo que una de mis hijas piensa de mi,—dijo para ganar la atención de la mujer en la cama—pero si lo pienso yo me gane eso.—Dia quería negar y que Chika no se echara la culpa, pero las palabras no le salían.—Pero antes de querer arreglarlo quiero escuchar, ¿cómo te sientes, tú? ¿qué piensas... de mi? ¿qué tan frustrante a sido esta situacion en la que te he dejado sola, por mi cobardía y vivir en el pasado?

—No importa lo que yo piense.—Dijo Dia al notar la mirada afligida de aquella compañera de vida desde su niñes.

—Sí, importa.—Interrumpió Chika tomando la mano de su esposa y mirándola a los ojos.—Una relación es de dos, nosotras dos tenemos un vinculo hermoso por eso dímelo, ¿Nishikino Dia, que es lo que piensas de mi?

—¿Podría pensarlo...?—Pidió con los ojos cristalinos Dia, ya que aunque muchas veces lo había hablado con sus madres, sentía un remolino de pensamientos en su mente, y su corazón parecía que se había vaciado de reclamos que hacia mucho rondaban en su vida.

—Claro;—respondió molesta, como era posible que tuviera que pensarlo—iré con mamá Erena, descansa un rato, porque solo por tu trabajo no duermes más de 3 horas.—Dijo Chika una vez beso los labios de Dia que le recibieron con cariño y amor.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—Pregunto Dia sorprendida.

—Mi hermosa esposa es doctora, próxima directora del hospital Nishikino, y agarro ciertas costumbres de una madre que paso por lo mismo. Así que duerme como es debido, anda.—Respondió con una sonrisa, volviéndola a besar y dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo, pensando en como contar aquel recuerdo que aun le atormentaba.

 **...**

—¿Listo?—Pregunto Erena al ver que Chika acercarse a ella.

—Si.—Respondió tras suspirar.

—¿Adonde van?—Pregunto Nico al ver dispuestas a ambas a salir.

—Quiero hablar con mi hija un par de cosas.—Respondió Erena que notaba lo nerviosa que se ponía Chika buscando dar una explicación.

—Bueno, gustan llevarse a una de las niñas.—"Pidió" con una sonrisa amable Nico, más Chika sabia que era una orden.—Aprovechando que tienes tiempo.

—Sawako, ira.—Dijo Chika que hizo una seña una vez estuvo en la mira de su hija. Y con una sonrisa la niña corrió a su lado.

—Oh, y a la pequeña princesa, le molesta que la cargue.—Dijo Erena que acaricio los cabellos negros de la menor que negó con la cabeza y estiro los brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continue Flash Back** **.**_

— _Hola Dia-chan._ —Saludo Honoka una vez noto la llamada había sido aceptada.

— _Hola Honoka-san._ —Dijo lo mas emocionada que pudo Dia, pues tenia muchas ideas pasando por su cabeza.

— _¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Sabes algo de Chika?_ —Hizo pregunta tras pregunta Honoka que por su lado conducía, así que el manos libre le era útil otra vez.— _Perdona suene apurada pero es que estaré por negocios aquí y quiero aprovechar para verla antes de que mi vuelo de esta misma noche salga a USA, la he intentado contactar pero no toma mis llamadas._ —Explico mientras ubicaba con la mirada el edificio en que tendría su reunión.

— _Tía Honoka, yo estoy bien, ocupada ya que últimamente hay mucho, se que te haces una idea de como es esto de la medicina_.—Respondió a cada pregunta esperando no tener que responder lo ultimo, pero cuando acabo solo hubo silencio, lo cual la puso nerviosa.— _Y pues Chika, esta bien._ —La necesidad de mentir le gano, pero había vacilado unos segundos que no paso por alto Honoka.

— _Me alegra saberlo, ¿sabes si esta en su estudio? Te recuerdo que la quiero ver._ —Dijo mientras terminaba de estacionarse.— _Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?_ —Pregunto al ver que la otra no respondía.

— _Ella esta bien, enserio;_ —dijo tras suspirar— _es solo que se encuentra en el hospital_ —comento lo mas calmada y segura, para que la mujer no se alterara—, _por eso no te responde, sabes que el celular es algo que se retira cuando eres paciente._ —Agrego para ver si así recibiría alguna respuesta o al menos un ruido del otro lado.—Tía Honoka, te aseguro que...

— _¿Qué le paso a mi hija?_ —Pregunto Honoka que se debatía con la puerta de su coche para salir o volver a prender el vehículo.— _Responde._

— _Tía has venido por trabajo atiende eso y cuando termines estaremos aqui... Tía... Hola... me colgó_.—Dijo suspirando con preocupación.

—¿Quien seria de cortar la llamada de Dia Nishikino?—Pregunto una doctora de cabellos azules, mientras entregaba una carpeta a un joven que le seguía muy de cerca.—No se te olvide mi café.—Dijo al joven que enseguida salio corriendo.

—¿Por que suena tu comentario como si fuera inaccesible?—Pregunto Dia empezando a caminar entre los pasillos donde había crecido.

—Bueno, recordemos que eres mujer casada, ademas de que no respondes nunca tu celular.—Dijo la mujer que le siguió en su camino.

—Lo primero es cierto, y claro que respondo a las emergencias.—Aclaro Dia que mantenía su vista al frente.

—Pero no a tus amigos, a mi me mandas a buzón.—Dijo fingiendo dolor la otra medico, que agarraba su pecho.

—Mari te esta pegando sus actitudes infantiles, ¿te lo habían dicho?—Pregunto Dia que tomo la perilla de la habitación correspondiente a su esposa.

—No insultes a mi novia...—Replico la doctora Kanan, con una mirada molesta.

—Y tu aprende a comportarte con tus superiores.—Dijo Dia sacando la lengua, antes de entrar al cuarto.

—¿Quien es la inmadura ahora?—Pregunto Kanan que se retiro para no molestar a su amiga en cama, con Dia se las arreglaría en otro momento.

—¿Por qué pareces culpable con ese suspiro?—Pregunto Chika con una sonrisa.

—Llamo tía Honoka, y creo que solo la preocupe.—Dijo con miedo Dia.

—¿Por qué lo haría...?—Pregunto Chika que con ayuda de la pelinegra toma asiento en aquella incomoda cama.—Le dijiste que estaba internada.

—Le dije que estabas en el hospital, pero me corto antes de darle...

—explicaciones.—Termino Chika tomando su mano y depositando un beso en esta.—Sabes cuanto nos quiere, y el cuanto se preocupa cuando alguna se enferma, debiste empezar por decirle lo bueno de la noticia.

—Recuerdo que alguien me pidió la dejara fuera hasta que ellos estuvieran en nuestras manos.—Dijo "molesta" la mayor.

—Lo se.—Dijo Chika besando su mano tras agarrarla.—Ademas no creo que haya un avión capaz de traerla en menos de 5 minutos hasta aquí, y luego esta el trafico.—Agrego con una sonrisa, ya luego llamaría a su madre.

—Sobre eso...—Intento decir Dia, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que era abierta.

—Doctora Nishikino, la buscan en recepción.—Dijo una enfermera que no prestaba atención a las caras de su jefa, solo anotaba los números en las maquinas que cuidaban el estado de la paciente.

—¿Existe un transporte así de rápido Dia?—Pregunto emocionada e incrédula.

—Tal vez sea alguien mas, algún colega...—Guardo silencio al escuchar su celular.—¿Diga?—Pregunto con miedo, cuando vio el nombre del contacto.

—Dia-chan, ¿en que habitación esta mi hija?—Pregunto molesta la mujer que no entendía porque no le habían dicho nada.

—¿Decías?—Pregunto divertida Chika al reconocer la voz de su madre.

 _ **Pause Flash Back**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí lo dejare. Ya tome el aire suficiente para oxigenar mejor, no es que este mejor, pero ideas e inspiración son las que mandan a la hora de escribir. ¿Alguien supone la razón de porque Chica es así?**_

Y bueno, ¿que les pareció?

 **Pasemos a las reviews :**

 **Bellotasarutobi :** Gracias me alegra saber que cuento contigo como lector, por eso aprovechando mis ganas para escribir termino este nuevo capitulo que espero igual te guste. Y de nuevo, una disculpa.

 **zehiroth :** Hola, gracias por comentar. Me alegra ver te parezca buena; y que bueno que lo valió, no me sentiría bien si te hubiera hecho ocupar tu tiempo en algo malo. Gracias por darte tiempo. Oh, gracias, aunque siento que aun me falta mucho que pulir, pero al menos es atendible; si, es curioso porque no soy mucho de ver dramas pero al escribir sale solo. Sobre los trabajos, intentare, si no, en el próximo capitulo los pondré en plan "ficha de personajes", ya veré como lo hago. Uh, sobre los demás personajes, igual y si aparecen pero por muy poco, ya que por ahora estoy centrada en esta familia. Pero igual y por el tiempo y comentario que has dejado, hare algo como "regalo" o "especial". De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
